


The Closet Affaires

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after their break-up, Nina and Ian begin to face their issues and mend some open wounds. Story based off of "Little Manhattan" quotes, recent Twitter posts and this writer's twisted imagination. Nian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shark Snark

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> 1\. Nian story. if you're not a fan of RPF, don't even bother to read.
> 
> 2\. I know I'm still yet to update on my other story, The Black Sea Shore, but I simply HAD to get this out of my chest.
> 
> 3\. This first chapter is based on a recent Twitter post where Ian enthusiastically "proposed" to Ocean Ramsey, the so called Shark Whisperer, who really is an inspiring person-but not so much to Nina in this story.
> 
> 4\. Feedback is love!

> _**Once upon a time, we really loved each other, but as time went by, there just got to be all these things, little things, stupid things, that were left unsaid; and all these things that were left unsaid piled up, like the clutter in our storage room. And after a while, there was so much that was left unsaid, that we barely said anything at all.**_  
> 
> _**Quote from the film "Little Manhattan"** _

 

 

As she entered work, passing right through without so much as a nod in his direction, he knew that despite the time, nearly a year, that had passed and despite them having gotten closer again during the past two months, it was easier to run, hide and pretend that they hadn't even seen each other.

 

Today it was Nina's turn to turn herself away from him, talk to everyone in the studio except him and pretend all was fine and normal. Nina didn't know how to be normal, Ian mused. She had spent her entire life trying to run away from the three simple facts that allowed him to state this: first, Nina is an artist and whether she likes it or not, that automatically puts her in a higher rank. Second, she is from a Bulgarian family with a strong Greek background. Language, culture, different point of views separated her from most Americans, actually, the world in general. Three, she had given up a brilliant career as a sociologist to enter the slippery paths of Hollywood. She was NOT normal.

 

He excused himself from the two camera operators he had been talking to earlier and decided to bother her a little, all the way in her dressing room. He knocked on her door three times and before she could answer, he barged inside. Nina was on her couch with her phone in her hands staring incredulously at the screen. She looked up to meet his face and frowned at the same moment.

 

"We live together for almost four years without you barely even acknowledging me as your girlfriend and suddenly you just tell everyone you want to marry a blonde shark-loving bimbo?" The pure anger in her big brown eyes reminds him how cute she is when she's angry and also, as disturbing as it may sound, how good it is to feel the jealousness and the possessiveness she obviously still feels over him, rolling off her tongue.

 

As she begins to swear in Bulgarian under her breath and forcefully pull her hair tied up, he's suddenly taken up by the urge to pull her into his arms, hold her, caress her, kiss her frustrations away. He doesn't though, there's a reason, or better yet, several reasons, as to why they broke-up.

"I'm sorry if it upset you, Nina, but we broke up… I don't think I need to feel sorry anymore… In fact, you know what, I'm not! What about Derek Hough, huh" Nina snorted and flinched her shoulders, "what about Liam Wentworth—Hemsworth, or whatever? You think I like to see you out with other men?"

 

"I had nothing with them—To be honest, I even tried, but every step of the damn way I felt guilty because despite my mind knowing we have absolutely nothing anymore," She pressed her hand to her heart and sighed, "my heart thinks otherwise—and I'm a monogamist, Ian."

 

Ian was took aback by her honesty, by the crude fact that she had just told him how she felt. That, that simple little confession had his heart filled with pride for her. Nina was the kind of person who carried not only her own pain but the entire world's as well. She was maybe one of the most selfless person he knew and in virtue of that, she tended to keep it all to herself. One day she would explode, but right now, he was happy she had put that tiny effort to tell him what she felt…

 

"Thank you, for being honest, Nikolina. Now, was that hard?"

 

"Bastard." She said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she threw a pillow at him, but the smile she was trying to hold back betrayed her.

 

"So, how do you feel about sharks?"

 

"Like I wish one would chew her head off. And yours too if you don't stop laughing!"

 

 

 


	2. Ex Marks The Spot

> **_"_ ** **_Love is an ugly, terrible business practiced by fools. It'll trample your heart and leave you bleeding on the floor. And what does it really get you in the end? Nothing but a few incredible memories that you can't ever shake. The truth is, there's going to be other girls out there. I mean, I hope. But I'm never going to get another first love. That one is always going to be him/her."_ **
> 
> **_Quote from the film "Little Manhattan"._ **
> 
>  

 

The wonderful thing about exes is that they always seem to appear in the wrong moments. For example, when Nina had begun dating Ian, she was barely out of a year-and-a-half long relationship with Pierre Manastersky, a French vagabond/saxophone player/ _sex_ -o-phone extraordinaire she ran into while late for class, in her senior year of college, twelve years older than her physically, but mentally, probably only a sexually active, travelled and gorgeous twelve year old. Well, Nina had been unpacking some of her memorabilia and occupying herself with decorating and getting to know Ian's stuff as well. Tough luck. The minute he had passed through the living room entrance he saw a DIY photo frame adorned with beads, pieces of glass, carved letters and yellow saxophones. It was actually pretty cute and colorful and something few people would stop and ponder about. Ian however had raised his thick black eyebrow like only he did and  _interrogated_  her about it.

 

"What, did you expect me to be some cute, virginal princess who thinks babies come from storks?" Nina remembered asking him, disbelievingly.

 

Now she was amused to find Ian in the same position. Just a few minutes ago, she had received a phone call from him, desperate for her to retrieve a few sociology books and the pillowcase with her initials embroidered on it. Pillowcase that Ian continued to use on his bed due to the softness, plus the memorable wine stain from the one time they had built a fort in the middle of their living room and slept in there for two whole days... All of this because some girl thought it disturbing for him to sleep with an ex's pillow. Nina didn't find it disturbing at all, rather amusing.

 

She parked her car outside of his house. She shut the door and adjusted her glasses, once again, she had lost her contacts and the new ones would only be ready in two days. Her framed "buddies" though, were a welcome accessory. To be honest, she preferred them.

 

She saw him peeking through the dark blue curtains of his living room and waved at him with a smile. In a few seconds, he opened his door and as if trying to evade the FBI or something, pulled her inside. Nina chuckled and kissed him on the cheek as she leaned down to pet a hyperactive Nietzche. Ian cleared his throat rather suggestively and Nina noticed the blonde plopped on his couch, a fake smile plastered on her face. Nina swallowed hard and eyed Ian for a moment who stared back at her apologetically.

 

"So you're the  _famous_  Nina Dobrev!" She exclaimed as she rose from the seat like a Paris Hilton-er and stretched her thin, artificially tanned arms to give Nina a "welcoming" hug.

 

"Well, I know I'm Nina…" She complimented back. Despite the bumpy  _grand introduction,_  the blond still had an amazing smell.

 

"So, your last name is funny… Are you like Maldovion or something?"

 

"It's Moldavian and no. Interesting nationality there, not something most people would first guess. Usually I'm asked if I'm Russian or Ukrainian." The blond just stared blankly at her. "I'm Bulgarian… from Bulgaria. It's close to Greece, Romania and Turkey."

 

"Yeah, in Asia…" She added and Nina had to bite back a laugh. Ian turned around to hide his laugh.

 

"Uh, no, Kim, Bulgaria is in Europe." He later corrected, Kim was now decidedly a Dobrev hater.

 

"Anyway, I came to fetch my books and the pillowcase. You sure you don't wanna keep it? I can fix the seaming, it's kind of coming off and then I can give it back…" Nina offered.

 

Ian truly looked like he would accept the offer. The pillow had been his companion for the better part of four years… all comfortably aged, newly washed, 240-thread Egyptian cotton of it. Nina smiled at him pitifully… she had five more from where this one came from and she was itching to tell Kim the story behind them.

 

"No, you can take it. Ian and you broke up. That means he doesn't need your stuff scattered all around his place for him to be bumping into all the time. You know bad memories and stuff." Nina stared at her pointedly… if looks could kill she'd be as good as dust.

 

"Fine, then I'll make sure to bring over his old stuff. Can I just clear something with you for a moment, because you seem like you're a specialist… Do the things he bought account for being his?" Ian seemed completely and utterly fidgety… looking everywhere except at the two women.

 

"Yes."

 

Later that day, a box was delivered, at Ian's door to the initial and apparent victory of his new blond lover. When Kim opened it however, the box was filled with travel souvenirs, pictures of them together that were taken from his camera and his Coachella t-shirt that he had bought on occasion of their first trip there as a couple and that still held Nina's scent. Along with it a single envelope with a lacy, black piece of lingerie with a note attached. Four words. "You asked for it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
